


Missed you

by ThatPeskyAloe



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AU where everything is kinda fine?, Artificial Weather, Chatting & Messaging, Coffee, Cold Weather, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Jack/Rhys is in the background, M/M, Maliwan is really extra, Pining, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn, Space Stations, Video Chat, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPeskyAloe/pseuds/ThatPeskyAloe
Summary: Katagawa Jr finds his smug, suave facade failing in the face of a certain body double.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Katagawa Jr./Timothy Lawrence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Missed you

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine if you will, an AU where everything isn't perfect but a lot of the huge conflicts sorta,,, don't happen, mostly as an excuse for characters to interact without killing each other lmao. Like, Maliwan isn't tryna do a hostile takeover on Atlas, just sorta pestering them a lot. TimTam goes back and forth between Atlas and Hyperion, Jack's alive and less batshit and an actually decent dad. say uh... things go as they do in game until a while until you kill Angel, then thing abruptly settle down before it all goes to hell bc uh... Jack realises he need to be better to Angel? It doesn't make sense but bear with me lol I'll figure it out

Katagawa had been busting his ass recently, much to his coworkers surprise. He was normally the type to take work at whatever the hell sort of pace he felt like, only working when it suited him and spending the rest of his time up to sirens knew what. But he’d been busy. Piles of paperwork, meetings, you name it, he was working hard at it. But had all been worth it up until now, to secure a nice, uninterrupted week off. No meetings, no tests, no nothing. Because _he_ was going to be coming to stay on the Maliwan station for a while. And he was arriving today. 

Timothy Lawrence was the current object of his interests. Ever since Jack and Rhys, who he knew he had no chance with now thanks to the former, brought him along on a simple business trip for the fun of it he'd had his eye on him. He was convinced Jack had only brought the shy man along out of hopes that the important meeting between them and his father would make him squirm. He'd whisked him out of the meeting out of sheer boredom while he listened to them and his father droning on about things that weren’t his problem, curious to find if he was anything like the Jack that had stolen his Rhys away from him, but had found him much, much different. It seemed they were alike in looks only. Jack was brash, hardheaded and downright cruel (after all, he’d taken Katagawa’s previous obsession for himself), whereas Tim? He was sweet. He offered to pay for things even when it was incredibly pointless and took stupid amounts of sugar in his coffee and had been pleasant company right from the very start. He’d thought to maybe vent some frustration he couldn’t on Jack at him, but… the starstruck sort of look in his eyes had changed the plan from cruelty to getting coffee. 

It had all started with a tap on his shoulder and a quick "God, this is boring. Let's go somewhere else." and then basically dragging Tim out of the room while the others looked on with a chuckle. Now he both loathed and loved to admit he had a full blown... _thing..._ for the lookalike. Who was starting to look less alike the closer he got. 

His freckles were so cute, and given the chance Katagawa would kiss every single one. 

He'd insisted when Jack and Rhys came for meetings they should bring Tim along. He had said it was just so they had someone who was between Hyperion and Atlas as well as the two extremes, the CEOs, for a balanced view but it was really just so he could steal him away for even just a few hours after meetings, or during them, and revel in his sweet company. Tim, bless him, seemed near oblivious to his overwhelming interest in him, must have been looking away while Katagawa stared. Hyperion's stations may have an impressive workforce but Maliwan's main station was built for work _and_ play. A few large stations rather than Hyperions tendency for many smaller work based ones, He wanted to show Tim around every little place on board. The looks of amazement on his face whenever he walked around the massive place had him looking at Tim rather than where he was going. 

_"It's seriously like a city..." Tim breathed in amazement. "Nothing like Helios... I could get lost here for days."_

_"Maybe you should? I'd love to keep you around."_

He was surprised Tim, knowing how Rhys probably talked about him, seemed to remain interested in hanging out with him as the months went by. Though the last few had been so busy, full of Hyperion-Maliwan tension that was slowly being resolved... They hadn't seen one another for at least two months, probably more, but to Katagawa who was so attached to the double it had felt like an eternity. He started craving his company embarrassingly, and the messages and selfies and such they sent back and forth just weren't helping. He was pining. _Pining!_ Katagawa did _not_ pine for anything or anyone. Yet there he was, slipping messages and video calls into his schedule everywhere he could. 

_"You should come see me." The Maliwan said sleepily, leaning his head on his hand as he looked at Timothy's flickering projection in front of him. It was well into the night. "It's been way too long"_

_"I don't think we have any meetings set up soon..."_

_"Screw the meeting excuse, I just wanna see you."_

Tim and him had gotten the same week off, finally. So here he was, in the docking bay -could someone remind him again exactly why the fast travel link hadn;t been fixed yet?-, foot tapping anxiously as he watched the small Hyperion vessel docking and running through stupid security checks before anyone got off. Tim was probably on there... Damnit, he wanted to go over to the security guys and yell at them to hurry it up. His breath blew thin steam into the air- Maliwan was dedicated to keeping the elements even in space. It was mostly a gimmick, turned off when needed, but the station even had its own weather, and it was winter right now. He'd advised Tim to dress warm, and from the selfie he sent right before he left he certainly looked like he'd be fine and cozy. He whipped it out on his phone for a moment, and seeing Tim’s smiling face calmed him a little. 

He'd only looked away for a moment, off to the side out of idle curiosity and nerves. When he looked back, he saw Tim's face lighting up as he disembarked from the ship and felt his heart stutter. Before he could smirk and come out with a smart greeting, Tim had dropped his bag a few feet away and all but tackled him with a muffled 'thump' as he ran to him and wrapped his arms around Katagawa's skinny form, burying his cool face into his neck and squeezing him tight with a laugh. Katagawa made a choked noise, but not exactly from the squeeze. He’d just ran to him without a second thought… 

"Kat!" He cried out, though it was muffled against his neck. "I missed you!"

He was so close, warm layers making his form soft and just so comfortable to be pressed up against. Tim showed no signs of letting go, just babbling about what he'd been up to since they last met, swaying them both slightly from side to side as Katagawa forced himself out of his red faced state of shock to put an arm around him in return. Sirens, he'd missed him so, so much. That laugh, the friendliness, the fondness that came from being so close to someone like this. 

He couldn't believe when he'd first whisked him off, he'd hoped to vent his frustrations at Jack taking Rhys on him, since they looked so alike. If it had taken Jack and Rhys getting together to have him meet Tim, then... Well, he was happy his missed his shot with Rhys. All he wanted was Timothy, now. And he was sure he'd have him one day. Baby steps. 

"...Yeah." He said finally, leaning into him, his planned suaveness going out the window. "I missed you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> I always knew I'd end up in rarepair hell again at some point lmao. I'll make a proper Au..... one day. It seems like a lot of my ship spawn from putting my and my rp partners favorites together.


End file.
